Memory Lane
by qazmomo
Summary: (Just an alternate fight scene to genocide sans. Any criticism is accepted! (WARNING: Suicidal thoughts!)


" _He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster, and if you gaze for too long into an abyss, the abyss gazes into you also_ "

Just the smell of it...the smell of dust in the air...it had filled you with a thirst for blood...

It all started with that poor, little Froggit. He had hopped right up to you and eyed you curiously...before you bashed its head in with a stick. Luckily, Toriel didn't notice it at the time. Now, after hours and hours of fun and pleasure, you finally made it to The Kings Castle. (As marked by the sign in front written in fairly sophisticated handwriting) You're stolen body has been covered in dust and oil, a chef's knife hidden behind your back, as you walk into The Judgement hall. You wonder if Sans will be here this time? What kind of pun would he make as his soul leaves his body? You're excitement knew no bounds.

As if on queue, The short skeleton steps out of the shadows. His usual happy-go-lucky attitude is replaced with a serious one, filled with anger and hatred."so, you made it. doesnt surprise me that much to be honest. i mean, this is the only way you can escape the underground...heh... but before you decide to come any closer to me, i gotta ask you a question..." He looks at you with black, soulless eye sockets that sends slight signals of fear into you. " do you wanna have a bad time?...because trust me...chara" You shiver...How did he know your name? " you wont enjoy it..."

"TRY ME!" You yell as you charge at him, not being able to contain your anger. He quickly pulls up a small, goat-skull shaped blaster and fires at you before you could even react...

*SAVE FILE LOADED*

Attempt 2

You appear right at the start of the room... Looking down at the hallway, you see Sans. He has a smug look on his face...you wanted to stab him in that pretty little mouth "heh..that expression...looks like i already killed ya once. heh, guess you didnt expect a lowly monster like me to be so strong, right?" He shrugs a little before his eyes turn black again "hows about we go for a round two?"

You charge at him again. This time, when he summons the blaster, you dodge left, barely dodging the laser fire. Before you can recover though, a wall of bone comes rushing at you. You slam into it, feeling your body break and crumble...

*SAVE FILE LOADED*

Attempt 3

You appear right at the start of the room... Sans was still standing there. "heh...that expression...thats the face of someone who's died twice in a row...alright..." Eyes turn black "lets make it a third."

You charge, Dodging the first blaster and tumbling out of the way of his torrents of bone walls. You managed to make it to him and strike him down...or at least you would have if he didn't move out of the way.

"what youd think id just stand there and take it?" He says with disbelief. Before you could retaliate, you were sent flying towards one of the rooms pillars, slamming into it before being pierced by a wall of sharp bones. Blood squirting out of the holes it left if your body...

*SAVE FILE LOADED*

Attempt 17

You appear... You're anger slowly turning into an unstoppable rage. Sighing, you walk into the room. Sans was still standing there, same old shit-eating grin on his face. "you dont give up that easy, do ya chara?" he sighs, eyes blacken, "lets just get to the point"

You dodge is first attacks with ease, but so does he. His attacks were predictable, but god were they hard to dodge. You're fury only adding to the difficulty. How were you expected to dodge attacks while simultaneously thinking of ways to dismember his dying corpse? After a few minutes of back and forth, he manages to sneak a bone back behind you and pierce you straight through the chest.

"oh geez, thats going to leave a nasty stain...here lemme help" He sends another bone, this one piercing your stomach. You cry out in anguish, but to no avail. The world spins for a moment before fading to black...

*SAVE FILE LOADED*

Attempt 42

You slowly walk back into the hall, still a bit disoriented from the last reload. Being thrown around like a rag doll doesn't really feel all to great... This time, you see Sans leaning against one of the rooms pillars, twirling a smaller bone between his fingers, keeping it constantly spinning around his thumb as he acknowledges your entrance. "well you took you're sweet ass time, didnt cha?"

You gasp in an overexaggerating manner "Sans! Watch your language! What would Papyrus say if he heard yo- ohhh yeah..." A smug smile crawls up your face. "Come on then, lets get this over with"

Sans, looking slightly agitated, stares at you "heh, actually...i had a better idea." A small ball of blue flames engulfs his left eye as everything flashes white for a split second. Suddenly, you notice you're surroundings were different...you were back in The Ruins... "why dont we take a trip down memory lane instead." You stare at Sans. "see, i know i cant beat you chara...one of your attacks will hit me...i dont have the power to stop you, but i know one person who does..." Another flash of light and you were in a darker room of The Ruins. A slightly ajar door stands in front of you, along with a large, dusty purple dress. "ya see, ive been down this road before, y'know, the resets one...ive known what everyone had sacrificed for you, what everyone had done to shown you they loved you...but none were like toriel." He stares down at the dust pile. "she took you in like any caring mother would do for a helpless child. she gave you clothes. a nice warm bed. and you just end up putting a knife in her heart, emotionally and physically.."

He turns to stare at you as the room suddenly opens up to what seems like a snowy path through the woods. Although the frost had cleared, you still remember it quite well. "i also remember how much my brother cared for you...he treated you like you were the coolest person ever.. im fairly sure he thought of you as a greater person anyone...even himself..heh...but now...hes dead..." He slowly lifts the scarf from the dust pile and puts it up to his forehead, sighing "i guess thats your fault isnt it? he stood here with open arms...probably shaking with fear..." His eyes suddenly glow a soft tint of orange as he stares into your soul " but you murdered him, you dirty brother killer..."

Another flash of light and suddenly you were in waterfall, on the bridge where you had murdered Undyne. Now all that remains is a small gloop pile slowly dripping off the sides of the bridge. Sans was too busy staring down into the empty void that looms below you "heh...who knew she would be so determined...she tried everything to stop you. she showed such a valliant fight...all she ever wanted to do was protect the monsters from murderers like you...y'know, you probably could have been great friends " he looks at you and chuckles slightly. "well...not you in particular...after all, demons like you dont deserve friends..." Your mind was racing. Mixed emotions of regret and fury swell with in you...

"the monsters down here, they didnt deserve this...any of it... sure, you had a grudge against the humans for how you were treated, but all we've ever done was show you love and kindness. and whats our reward?" You were now inside of a small home full of spiderwebs. Near one of the walls was a small spotlight which illuminated a dust pile, a teapot and cup, and a small, cupcake-shaped monster. When it see's you, it whimpers and slinks back into the shadows. A small pain fills you're heart momentarily. "you decided to take over the one human who has ever shown us kindness...who, after countless fights and deaths, still thought of us as their friends..."

The room slowly starts to glow a bright blue, illuminating the charred shards and puddles of oil that were once Mettaton NEO. "this kid brought hope and freedom to us all...and you forced them to reset from their happy ending...dont think i didnt notice. dont think i didnt see how they always flinched when they saw a knife, how they slowly began to become depressed and angry at themselves...they deserved so much better." A small drip of oil falls from above you and plops onto your face...

As you wipe away the dirty spot, you notice that the room had turned pitch black... You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face, but you still heard Sans speaking to you. "i know what depression feels like...what it looks like...and what it can do to people..." A small light turns on in the middle of the dark room. It was dim, but still bright enough to see what was here...In the middle of the room layed a small stool and...Alphys...A rope was fastened tightly in a hangmans noose around her neck and was tied from the ceiling. The body slightly swayed back and forth. Her once beautiful, yellow scales, slowly flaked off and turning into a depressing shade of gray. For once Sans doesn't have anything to say as he solemnly grasps the hand of Alphys, head down in silence. He then turns to you, only slightly, to hand you a small, barely legible note.

It read: I don't know if you will ever get this...but I hate you... I hate you for what you've done to all my friends. I hate what you did to all the monsters here in the underground...and I hate that I did nothing to stop it. I watched Undyne...melt...right in front of my eyes.. And what did I do? I just stared... I stared as you slowly chipped at her armor, broke her bones, all with that sadistic smile of yours... I guess you can chalk it up inside of your book of sin as another kill...heh...I hope you die...I know Asgore won't absorb the souls...the guys too much of a softie...our only hope is that he can hold you back long enough for the rest of the monsters to make it to safety...You won't be able to hurt them anymore... Burn in hell... -Alphys

You stare back up at Sans, not even acknowledging that you were back in The Judgement Hall again. Hestares at you, an unfamiliar feeling of sin starts crawling down your spine. "all this death, all this genocide...was it worth it? does it make you happy?" You sink to you're knees as a surge of energy forces you down. "all they ever wanted to do was help...to save you...to love you..." A pressure suddenly starts to burn inside of you. It builds up slowly at first, but grows more and more powerful by the second.

Suddenly...

Frisk slowly gets up, Tears streaming down their cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry Sans, I'm s-sorry, I'm so, s-so sor-ry..." they manage to stutter out between hiccups. Sans's look of dread immediately washes away and is replaced by a look of concern

"kid is..is it really you?"

Frisk sniffles "Y-Yes Sans. It's me, Frisk." They begin to run at Sans and give them a huge hug, still repeatedly saying that they were sorry.

"i-its okay kid, i get it. youre safe now...frisk i-" he cuts short

"I...am...sorry...Sans..." You say...

You can already smell his dust...


End file.
